Se acabo el Show
by Alcuatiumlol12
Summary: (AU basado en la historia de kyotraveler "Adrien Agreste is dead") Un alma perdida cegada por el dolor, en vez de ir a la luz va hacia la fuente de oscuridad mas cercana, aprovechándose de el y corrompiéndose para cumplir una no pensante venganza. Pero la luz tratara de apaciguar a la alma a las buenas... o las malas.
1. Mario Dupain

**"…Se acabó el Show…" Pt. 1**

 _(Este es un Universo Alternativo de mis OCs basado en el fanfic de kyotraveler "_ _Adrien Agreste is dead"_ _)_

 _ **Mario Dupain.**_

La escena era majestuosamente terrorífica, las murallas estaban destruidas, las paredes y techo de la mansión se habían derrumbado por completo, el lugar estaba quemándose lentamente desde dentro, y el humo y la ceniza de lo que alguna vez fue la gran Mansión Agreste ahora cubrían todo el cielo parisino, liberando horror y tristeza a todos sus habitantes, como un gas toxico que entra y envenena su alma y espíritu.

Y no era para menos… el dolor y la desdicha que provenía de aquel lugar era casi tangible.

La policía había rodeado el lugar, había helicópteros tanto policiales como de noticias sobrevolando el lugar, sin embargo nadie podía pasar ya que en cada esquina del perímetro había unos centinelas fuertemente armados y reforzados casi indestructibles que le disparaban a todo el que se acercara, poseían metralletas gigantes y lanzamisiles, si alguien se atrevía a tratar de destruirlos, este sería cruelmente asesinado.

Pero el show recién empezaba…

 ** _Unas horas antes…_**

 _-esto no está pasando, esto no está pasando, esto no está pasando, esto no está pasando, esto no está pasando, esto no está pasando…_ -Repetía una y otra vez mientras conducía con un demonio por las calles de parís-

-MARIO POR FAVOR, DETENTE, VUELVE A LA GUARI… -La voz estática de la radio del BMW empezó a sonar, tratando de comunicar el mensaje de una afligida Arelle a quien alguna vez fue su compañero, pero que ahora era un maniaco que no dudo en arrancar el dispositivo con sus propias manos y lanzarlo por la ventana-

- _lo voy a matar, lo voy a matar, lo voy a matar, lo voy a matar, lo voy a matar…_ -Siguió hablando consigo mismo, no importaba nada en ese momento, su cordura había tomado vacaciones y no planeaba regresar, lo único que quería era llegar a la panadería y confirmar lo que ya sabía-

El vehículo se frenó en seco cuando llego al establecimiento, estaba seguro que se subió a la banquina pero no le importaba…

Ya nada importaba…

 ** _Presente._**

-¿Ves Padre? Hasta destruyendo todo soy perfecto, tal y como tu querías… pero claaaaro… Tu desde cuando aprecias lo que yo hago… -Dijo un ser cubierto por el humo proveniente de los escombros de los derrumbes-

Ahí estaban, en medio de lo que alguna vez el salón recibidor, el alrededor tenía escrito la palabra MUERTE, todo por lo que lucho, trabajo y se sacrificó, ahora se reducía a cenizas.

Sus diseños, sus tesoros, su objetos materiales, su bóveda…

Su base secreta…

Todo había sido destruido, tal y como EL dijo que terminaría si seguía por ese camino…

Pero estaba seguro que ni EL pudo haber prevenido aquello…

El admirado diseñador multimillonario Gabriel Agreste, estaba tendido en el suelo apoyándose a duras penas con sus manos para poder aun mirar de frente a su verdugo, sus ropas finas ahora no eran nada más que harapos descosidos y arruinados, su imperturbable cabellera ahora se despedazaba en mechones tendidos y esparcidos…

Y su rostro, aquella personificación de la frialdad y la seriedad, ahora mostraba enojo y terror junto con una pizca de tristeza…

Pero el verdugo se veía mucho peor…

 ** _De vuelta a algún momento pasado de ese mismo día._**

Él ni se molestó en fijarse si el lugar estaba abierto o no, solo pateo fuertemente la puerta con tal fuerza que esta salió disparada, se podía ver a las personas asustadas en el establecimiento, unos chicos morenos se abrazaban con fuerza el uno al otro, el varón parecía aterrorizado por el escándalo, pero la chica mostraba impasibilidad y tristeza junto con unos ojos rojos y marcas en la mejilla de tanto llorar...

Otro grupo de chicos se encontraban en el lugar, la mayoría compañeros de Marinette, excepto por uno de pelo bicolor que ahora su cabello extraño no le llamaba la más mínima atención.

Bajo la mirada para fijarse en el cristal roto de la puerta, allí estaba un pequeño cartelito de "Cerrado por luto" eso explica porque al patear ofreció cierta resistencia.

Pero el "…por luto" lo había sacado por completo de onda.

-¿¡QUE ESTA PASAN…?! Oh… -Dijo Tom Dupain bajando la escaleras con rodillo en mano-

Cuando bajaron los adultos, se podía ver a kilómetros el semblante triste y serio, ambos estaban con ropas negras y armados con un rodillo y una escoba, pero al ver el causante no les pareció extraño.

-Mario… -Intento decir Sabine al ver la escena y la apariencia del individuo-

-Donde… esta…ella… -Dijo Mario, diciendo por primera vez una frase coherente a otra persona desde que se enteró del acontecimiento-

 ** _Presente de nuevo._**

-¿Sabes? Al principio fue un poco confuso, no tenía ni idea de que pasaba ni de que cuando te suicidas tu alma queda estancada en este mundo, fui viajando y mirando por mucho tiempo padre… -Volvió a decir la figura oscura que flotaba dentro de la nube de ceniza-

De repente otra figura apareció en la escena, aquella figura era la personificación del dolor y la locura, sus ropas negras y viscosas como el alquitrán, sus manos delgadas y frías en la cual en la izquierda tenía un agujero de un tamaño considerable, poseía la misma bata de laboratorio con la que había ido a corroborar la verdad, pero ahora negra y parecía que se deshacía y recomponía cada segundo, lo único que aun podía color en él era su corbata roja que resplandecía fuertemente en contraste, ya que después… su piel era blanca como el papel y en su rostro no había ojos, sino dos cuencas negras y vacías, de las cuales salían grietas como si de marfil se tratase dejando largo trazos, uno por debajo del ojo derecho y el otro por encima del izquierdo que al llegar a un punto se partía en dos, se podía jurar que un líquido negro salía de ellos.

Pero lo pero era es amplia y macabra sonrisa, junto con unos dientes aunque blancos y relucientes, podía verse un líquido oscuro que se derramaba de la cavidad.

Una sonrisa como la de un tiburón o un psicópata, que en cualquiera de los casos, estaba a punto de matar a su presa.

Era Mario que observaba impasible a Gabriel.

La figura le hizo una seña al pelinegro, y este obedeciendo alzo su mano derecha que hizo que un brillo morado cubriera a Gabriel levantándolo del suelo, dejándolo firme y al parecer ejerciendo mucha presión en el haciendo que ejerciese un quejido de dolor.

-¿Qué pasa Gabe? ¿Te han cortado las alas? –Dijo de forma socarrona y burlesca Mario a su ex mejor amigo, podía haber jurado ver sus cuencas deformarse hasta parecer que ha cerrado el ojo izquierdo y haber levantado la ceja en el ojo derecho, junto con una amplia sonrisa de burla-

Mario empezó a cerrar su puño con mucha fuerza haciendo que Gabriel suelte unos terribles alaridos de dolor.

-¿Sigo haciendo que sufra, jefe? –Dijo el adulto a la figura en el humo-

-No. Quiero encargarme yo personalmente de él, mátalo y entrégame su alma –Dijo el ser sin el más mínimo tapujo-

-Con gusto… -Dijo el pelinegro junto con una sonrisa psicópata-

Metió su mano izquierda al bolsillo de su pantalón, y del saco un revolver con un cañón enorme y con grabados.

-Saluda a "The Ambassador" ¿bonita, no? –Dijo el adulto para luego apuntarle con el arma-

Gabriel Agreste estaba en las ultimas, su hogar, su familia, su trabajo… todo destruido por sí mismo y las consecuencias de sus actos…

Pero eso ya no importaba nada más… Él ya estaba muerto…

Pero al parecer alguien si quiere alargar su sufrimiento terrenal.

-Adiós, Gab-UGH! –Dijo Mario para luego disparar el arma a la cabeza de Gabriel… pero fallo-

Una flecha blanca y brillante se había incrustado en su hombro.

-Bájalo ahora, Adrien… -Dijo Palom Paix apuntando ahora a la figura en el humo con su arco-

 **FUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **NI YO ME CREO LO QUE ACABO DE HACER, LOCOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Después de leer ese fanfic quede muy tocado y no pude evitar hacer mi propia versión.**

 **Esto es un Two-Shot, así que pronto pondré la continuación.**

 **Espero les haya gustado dejen review y favoritos!**

 ** _ADORO LOS FINALES FELICES =)_**


	2. Arelle Dumont

**_"…Se Acabó el Show…" Parte 2_**

 **Arelle Dumont**

 ** _Unas horas antes…_**

Estaba aterrorizada, quería vomitar, quería que Mario apréciese y dijese que era una broma muy pesada que él no pensó bien.

Pero era verdad, sus cámaras no podían ser trucadas.

Él había colocado cámaras ocultas en toda la mansión, en este caso, una en la computadora de mesa de Adrien.

Justo en el Angulo y posición perfectas para ver cómo se abría el mismo las entrañas, y se dejaba morir desangrado.

Y la peor parte…

De alguna manera, el maldito murió con los ojos puestos en la condenada cámara.

Ella quería morir.

Había fallado en cada aspecto de su misión de protección.

Fallo en protegerlo como civil.

Fallo en protegerlo como héroe.

Fallo en protegerlo FISICA Y MENTALMENTE.

Y ahora, allí estaba… tirado en el condenado suelo dejando un gran charco de sangre.

Gabriel mintió.

Él dijo que no pasaba nada, que Adrien estaba bien, solo que se cayó del segundo piso y se desangro un poco.

Que estaba en el hospital… y ella como una estúpida se lo creyó y ni siquiera reviso, tomo por exageraciones los chismes de su suicidio.

Pero era verdad, Adrien estaba muerto.

Por eso EL había salido corriendo.

Por eso EL había dejado su ordenador y habitación completamente desprotegidos.

Tenía que ir tras el… AHORA.

 **Presente**

 **-** Por favor Adrien, no te tortures a esto… -Dijo Palom Paix sosteniendo firmemente su arco en dirección a Mario-

-De nada sirve luchar tía Arelle, pronto EL pagara por todos sus pecados y podre estar junto a mi lady en el paraíso –Dijo la sombra en el humo observando desafiante a la heroína de blanco-

Sin embargo en ese breve intercambio de palabras, Mario logro sacarse la flecha del hombro, partiéndola a la mitad y con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro.

-Parece que alguien quiere jugar también JAJAJAJAJAJA –Rio sin cordura alguna el ser- Divirtámonos un poco más… –Termino con una horrible y ancha sonrisa psicópata-

Mario no perdió tiempo y se lanzó contra la heroína, al contrario de los otros héroes ambos podían usar sus habilidades sin el traje, incluso poderes mayores.

De repente de su espalda creció un tentáculo oscuro, hecho de una especie de miasma negro, que tomo forma afilada y se lanza contra la mujer.

Ella dio un salto largo y se lanzó directo a la cara de Mario, pateándolo en el rostro y lanzándolo lejos de allí.

-Eres dura de matar palomita, debí haber dejado que te metiera un tiro en el cráneo –Dijo "Mario"

Pero cuando ella creyó que lo había dejado fuera de combate, más tentáculos salieron y la lanzaron contra una de las pocas paredes en pie, causándole un dolor terrible.

-Debí haberte hecho caso Mario… Debí haberte matado… -Dijo Palom Paix recostada en el suelo tratando de volver a ponerse en pie-

Sin embargo un cuchillo de cocina llego disparado del humo clavándose en su mano.

El grito de dolor soltado por Arelle fue espantoso, cuando se calmó logro sacarse lenta y dolorosamente el cuchillo y poniendo su vista en el humo.

-Lo siento… ¿Acaso te lastime tía? –Dijo "Marinette" saliendo del humo justo donde antes estuvo la sombra-

Esta Marinette estaba totalmente cambiada, ahora se parecía mucho a Mario, su pelo azul ahora era negro y apagado, su piel rosa pálida, ahora era blanco como el papel.

Pero su torso y sus ropas… Oh Dios…

En la zona del estómago había un corte enorme, del cual emanaba un líquido negro y espeso, muy parecido al que suelta Mario y el corte parecía haber sido limpio, como si hubiera sido con el mismo cuchillo que ahora Marinette volvía a tener en sus manos.

Sus ropas eran las mismas de siempre, pero todas eran de matices negros y blancos.

Lo único que alteraba ese matiz tétrico y horrible, eran los aretes de Ladybug que brillaban en un rojo fuertísimo.

Arelle tenía razón… ella también se había suicidado.

Pero no como ella creía…

 ** _Devuelta a un par de horas…_**

Estaba alterada, literalmente tuvo que casi robar la furgoneta para ir tras Mario, si no fuera porque Murray ya estaba dentro del vehículo esperándola.

El y Bentley habían visto como Mario salía corriendo de la guarida y tomaba su vehículo para ir a la panadería.

Intento comunicarse con el mediante la radio, pero solo consiguió estática y una señal de "Conexión Perdida".

La furgoneta fue lo más rápido que podía hasta el establecimiento.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Arelle bajo de la furgoneta no importando que sea la de una de las bandas de criminales más famosos de Paris ni que haya sido en plena vía publica.

Tenía que detenerlo antes de hiciera algo horrible.

Cuando llego todas las personas aún se mantenían en la misma posición que cuando Mario llego, excepto por la puerta destrozada y los Dupain-Cheng abrazados y consolándose.

Ella corrió, no importando que no fuera cercana a la familia, no importando la queja de la gente que estaba allí.

Algo no estaba bien, algo estaba muy… muy mal…

Cuando llego a la habitación de Marinette, pudo ver la puerta abierta con Mario de espaldas a ella.

Arelle sintió esperanza… sintió la esperanza de haberlo detenido a tiempo.

Que equivocada estaba.

Apenas dio un par de pasos pudo contemplar lo que había pasado.

Marinette estaba tirada frente a Mario, boca abajo y con un gran y horrible charco de sangre debajo de ella.

Tenía un cuchillo de cocina ensangrentado en la mano derecha y en la izquierda sus aretes de Ladybug.

Todavía no veía el rostro de Mario, estaba parado, quieto, como una estatua.

Pero eso cambio cuando esa risa psicópata invadió todo el lugar.

-Arelle… -Dijo el hombre en un tono afligido y lastimero, como si estuviese bajo un profundo e insoportable dolor- No dudes… en… matarme…

Arelle estaba en shock, ¿¡De qué diablos estaba hablando?! ¡¿Él hizo esto?!

-Ya poseyó los aretes… ahora está en mi reloj… Por favor Are… ¡AGH! –Dijo el hombre con el mismo tono, hasta que cayó de rodillas con un fuerte quejido de dolor-

-¡Mario! ¡Por favor cálmate! ¡No tiene sentido lo que me estás diciendo! –Dijo la mujer poniéndose a su altura agarrando sus hombros, aun sin verle la cara-

En ese momento y uno sonrisa macabra se instaló en el rostro del sujeto, y levantándose dando media vuelta empujando hacia atrás a Arelle, la vio a las ojos aun con esa sonrisa.

-…Tu funeral… -Dijo ahora aquel ser que alguna vez fue su compañero con los ojos con un resplandeciente verde esmeralda-

Un color de ojos que ella sabía a quién le correspondía.

-…Adrien…

 ** _Presente_**

Luego de eso fue solo cuestión de un par de milisegundos para que Mario le metiese un fuerte puñetazo que la dejo noqueada en el suelo, para luego despertar 1 hora después.

Había sido rescatada por Bentley y Murray luego que después de un grito de la señora Sabine alertara a todos y salieran huyendo, según los chicos, Mario se había vuelto completamente loco, y parecía un personaje de esas películas de horror que Mario veía.

Pero lo peor fue cuando le contaron que cuando salió de la panadería, tenía el cadáver de Marinette subida a sus hombros aun con la sangre empapándolo, la subió a su auto, y los chicos juraron por sus madres que habían visto como a Mario se le apagaban los ojos a un negro intenso…

Y de repente Marinette pudo hablar…

No pudieron ver más ya que el auto arranco y salieron como alma que lleva el diablo…

Hacia la mansión Agreste…

Arelle no era tan lista como Mario, pero tenía casi los mismos conocimientos que él, no tardó mucho en atar cabos…

Adrien ahora era un fantasma…

Había poseído los aretes de Ladybug y luego el reloj de Racoon Thief…

Al ser poseído el reloj, Mario también lo fue, por lo que con Marinette habrá pasado lo mismo.

Adrien había hecho que Marinette se matara.

Y luego poseyó a Mario para terminar con los que le faltaba.

Y ahí estaba frente a ella, el cuerpo de su compañero caminando bajo las ordenes de un alma corrupta y siniestra, Mario era un agente capacitado y bien entrenado en control de todo tipo de armas, métodos de combate, y una mente estratega capaz de crear el más intricado de los planes, además de poseer control sobre el sistema de seguridad de la mansión y poseer un artefacto con poder mágico más poderoso que cualquier otro prodigio.

Por eso Adrien no lo mato, porque Mario era el títere perfecto para crear el grado de destrucción que estaba a su alrededor ahora.

¿Tal vez por eso mato a Marinette? ¿Para llamarlo a él?  
No, estaba segura de que no era eso, ella estaba viva cuando Mario iba en camino.

Su posesión fue simplemente circunstancial y oportuna.

-Adrien… por favor… detente… este no eres tu… -Dijo Palom Paix recuperándose y levantándose lentamente-

-Pero claro que no soy yo tía, no soy más ese estúpido niñito que hacia todo lo que le ordenaban para luego utilizarlo como un títere, ya no soy ningún gato estúpido que cree en lo bueno y en lo malo –Dijo Marinette flotando en el aire en medio de la destrucción- Me arrepiento de haberme suicidado, pero no de en lo que me convertí… Pero al menos cuando acabe con esto mi lady estará conmigo…

-¡Eso no es verdad y lo sabes! –Grito la mujer con lágrimas en los ojos- Algún tipo de oscuridad te controla, no sé si fue el prodigio de Chat Noir, algún efecto de la akumatizacion o el enlace entre el miraculous de la creación con la oscuridad del miraculous del caos al poseer a Marinette. Pero esto no está bien Adrien ¡La venganza no te dará ni te devolverá nada!  
-Al contrario mi querida tía… la venganza está muy sobrevalorada… ¡Se siente increíble! –Dijo ahora Marinette con una voz más demoniaca y ligeramente mezclada con la de Adrien- Primero fue divertido pegarle ese susto con ese sueño a Chloe, ¡pero esto es sensacional!-

-¡Adrien! ¡Escucha lo que estás diciendo! ¡Chat Blanc no fue tu culpa! –Grito Arelle en un intento de buscar alguna pizca de Adrien en ese ser-

-¡CLARO QUE NO FUE LA MIA, FUE LA DE ÉL! –Dijo Marinette con una voz aún más terrorífica- ¡ÉL NOS CONDENO A ESTO! ¡ESTO ES SU CULPA!  
En ese momento Arelle tuvo un deja vu…

O más bien una revelación…

 ** _Flashback  
_** _Mario y Arelle estaban en la guarida, los chicos había decidido dejarlos solos._

 _Ya que ese día… casi un akuma demonizo a Arelle…_

 _-Tranquilízate Mario, esto se puede arreglar fácilmente… -Intento decir Arelle a un muy histérico Mario-_

 _-¿¡Que me tranquilice?! ¡MUJER, ES POR ÉL QUE ESTAMOS AQUÍ!-Grito Mario mientras tirada un montón de planos viejos de su mesa de trabajo- ¡ESE IMBECIL CASI TE AKUMATIZA!  
-Pero no lo hizo y no puedes culparlo así, a lo mejor ni siquiera iba para mí… -Dijo Arelle en un vano intento de calmar a la bestia-_

 _-¡¿Pero y si te pasa algo?! ¿Algo como a Emilie? ¡No quiero perderte a ti también! Aún no sabemos qué clase de efectos tiene nuestros miraculous cuando entran en contactos con otros efectos mágicos –Dijo Mario mostrando sus razones con lágrimas en los ojos- ¡¿Pero de todas maneras qué más da, verdad?! Después de todo… -Iba a decir Mario hasta que Arelle lo abraza por la espalda-_

 _-Mario por favor, esto no es tu culpa… -Dijo Arelle que también estaba a punto de llorar-_

 _-¡CLARO QUE NO FUE LA MIA, FUE LA DE ÉL! ¡ÉL NOS CONDENO A ESTO! ¡ESTO ES SU CULPA! –Grito el hombre mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por su mejilla- No quiero… no quiero que te pase nada… no quiero…_

 _Esa noche de la casi akumatizacion, Mario se quedó dormido junto a Arelle en un mar de lágrimas…_

 _Y ella entendió que el jamás se perdonaría si algo le pasara, ni en la vida…_

 _Ni en la muerte…_

 ** _Fin del flashback._**

-¡MARIO! ¡POR FAVOR! –Grito la mujer ahora con lágrimas, aquella frase no era una casualidad, ambas mentes estaban conectadas, estaba tratando de comunicarse-

El asesino poseído, miro con duda y sorpresa por unos buenos segundos ante el llamado... hasta que se transformó en una expresión de terror.

¿Por qué sentía como un deja vu? ¿Por qué sentía un pánico inmenso ahora?

-¿¡Que estas esperando pedazo de inútil?! ¡MATA AL BASTARDO AHORA! –Grito Marinette en forma de orden señalando al cuerpo apenas consciente de Gabriel Agreste-

El atacado no mostraba signo de interesas ante nada más… solo quería morir de una vez por todas.

Mario cambio su expresión a una de fría seriedad con una sombra en los ojos.

-¡No, no, no, no, NO! ¡Detente! –Grito Arelle-

Pero ahí fue cuando ocurrió algo que cambio por completo la línea del espacio y tiempo de ese universo.

Mario tomo del cuello de la camisa a Gabriel.

Pero lo único que hizo fue tomar de su bolsillo una cajita gris, donde al abrirla mostraba el prodigio de la mariposa.

-¡¿Qué… Diablos… CREES QUE HACES?! –Grito la chica para luego dejar tirada a la mujer e ir volando hacia Mario, con toda la intención de asesinarlo-

En ese instante unos tentáculos iguales a los de Mario salieron de la espalda de Marinette y fueron hacia el cuerpo del pelinegro.

Pero justo ahí, el rostro de Mario se deformo totalmente.

La comisura de su boca se volvió una abertura enorme y oscura, y sus cuencas negras de agrandaron y vaciaron aún más si es posible.

Mario se dio la vuelta y con aquel rostro monstruoso, dio un rugido digno de un demonio del inframundo dándole al espíritu corrupto de Adrien el susto más grande de su no vida.

Mario aprovechando el susto enredo sus tentáculos alrededor de la chica, inmovilizándola.

Tomo sus aretes y también el anillo de Chat Noir que estaba en su bolsillo, solo Dios sabe porque aun lo tenía y/o como lo obtuvo en primer lugar.

De repente el cadáver de Marinette recupero su color "natural" incluido sus ropas y la sustancia negra que salía de su corte se volvió roja que era sangre.

El cuerpo cayo inerte al soltar el agarre.

Mario tomo las joyas que ahora estaban brillando en un color oscuro, como signo de que Adrien aun podía estar conectado a ellos.

El recupero su rostro "normal" que tenía cuando fue poseído, pero ahora en sus cuencas mostraban un iris blanco de que en ese momento él tenía el control.

Arelle intento acercarse, pero Mario lo ignoro totalmente mientras empezó a ponerse las joyas, incluida la de la mariposa.

Cuando se los puso, un aura violeta, producto de su miraculous y el de la mariposa, lo cubrió por completo.

-Investigue esto hace casi 15 años de un antiguo libro que encontré en una biblioteca abandonada –Dijo Mario ahora con su voz humana- Mostraba unas extrañas figuras, algunas joyas y otras incluso animales, todas parecidas a los miraculous… hablaba de un hechizo capaz de liberar un poder desconocido del prodigio de la mariposa gracias al poder oscuro del miraculous del caos… un hechizo capaz de volver "el efecto mariposa", una teoría cuántica, un evento creable a deseo propio… lo ignore por ser un disparate… pero ahora es lo único que puedo hacer…

-¿Q-Qué… Planeas? –Dijo Gabriel ahora parándose lentamente-

-Voy a hacer un salto en el tiempo, sacrificando este futuro donde el alma de Adrien fue corrupta… a un día antes de este con los mismos hechos… pero sin demonio posesivo… -Dijo Mario mientras se miraba el reloj-

-¿No puedes…? –Iba a decir Arelle pero fue interrumpida cuando un tentáculo se alzó frente suyo en señal de que se detuviera-

-No, solo puedo regresar un día antes… el suicidio de Adrien fue anteayer… -Dijo el "hombre" mientras seguía toqueteando con su reloj- Si hago eso y el hechizo elimina lo que sea que volvió el fantasma del chico en un loco genocida, la línea de tiempo volverá a tomar su rumbo original y nadie recordara nada…

-¡Pero ahí tienes las joyas de Ladybug y Chat Noir! –Grito Gabriel con enfado- ¡Puedes traerlos a todos de vuelta AHORA!

-No… hay demasiado daño creado… si hago eso solo causare más daño… -Dijo finalmente dejando su reloj y mirando a Gabriel- Lo lamento… pero es hora de acabar con el show…

En ese instante, Mario empezó a levitar mientras sus ojos empezaron a soltar un brillo violeta y mariposas blancas empezaban a salir de la nada y rodearlos…

-"A las fuerzas de la oscuridad voy a invocar, de las profundidades de tierra y mar. Antiguos guardianes oscuros que no han despertado, alteren lo que no puede ser alterado-Las cuencas de Mario empezaron a soltar un brillo violeta y muy claro, unas nubes negras con rayos violetas empezaron a cubrir el cielo y las mariposas empezaron a volverse oscuras por un haz de luz producido por el reloj de Mario- A la oscuridad doy mi corazón, mi alma negra cual carbón. Te invoco así gran poder ¡EL TIEMPO HE DE RETROCEDER!"

De repente los ojos de Mario emanaron una luz entre rojizo y blanco, y el reloj de Mario también brillo en ese color.

-¡INICIAR CONTRACARGA! –Grito el pelinegro con todas sus fuerzas mientras un haz de luz blanca y roja lo rodeaba-

Fue ahí cuando del haz de luz salieron miles de líneas mariposas y mariquitas mezcladas, que chocaron contra Gabriel y Arelle haciendo que estos desaparecieran.

Todas las líneas de expandieron chocando contra todo ser vivo de Paris y del mundo.

Hasta que al fin el haz de luz expenso a expandirse como una bomba hasta rodear el planeta entero, y finalmente expandirse infinitamente.

La línea de tiempo había sufrido un reinicio casi completo, regresando todo a un mismo punto deseado.

 ** _Presente_**

Mario pateo fuertemente la puerta con tal fuerza que esta salió disparada, se podía ver a las personas asustadas en el establecimiento, unos chicos morenos se abrazaban con fuerza el uno al otro, el varón parecía aterrorizado por el escándalo, pero la chica mostraba impasibilidad y tristeza junto con unos ojos rojos y marcas en la mejilla de tanto llorar...

Otro grupo de chicos se encontraban en el lugar, la mayoría compañeros de Marinette, excepto por uno de pelo bicolor que ahora su cabello extraño no le llamaba la más mínima atención.

Bajo la mirada para fijarse en el cristal roto de la puerta, allí estaba un pequeño cartelito de "Cerrado por luto" eso explica porque al patear ofreció cierta resistencia.

Pero el "…por luto" lo había sacado por completo de onda.

-¿¡QUE ESTA PASAN…?! Oh… -Dijo Tom Dupain bajando la escaleras con rodillo en mano-

Cuando bajaron los adultos, se podía ver a kilómetros el semblante triste y serio, ambos estaban con ropas negras y armados con un rodillo y una escoba, pero al ver el causante no les pareció extraño.

-Mario… -Intento decir Sabine al ver la escena y la apariencia del individuo-

-Donde… esta…ella… -Dijo Mario, diciendo por primera vez una frase coherente a otra persona desde que se enteró del acontecimiento-

Mario ni espero la respuesta de Sabine y subió a la escalera para llegar al cuarto de Marinette.

Arelle estaba alterada, literalmente tuvo que casi robar la furgoneta para ir tras Mario, si no fuera porque Murray ya estaba dentro del vehículo esperándola.

El y Bentley habían visto como Mario salía corriendo de la guarida y tomaba su vehículo para ir a la panadería.

Intento comunicarse con el mediante la radio, pero solo consiguió estática y una señal de "Conexión Perdida".

La furgoneta fue lo más rápido que podía hasta el establecimiento.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Arelle bajo de la furgoneta no importando que sea la de una de las bandas de criminales más famosos de Paris ni que haya sido en plena vía publica.

Tenía que detenerlo antes de hiciera algo horrible.

Cuando llego todas las personas aún se mantenían en la misma posición que cuando Mario llego, excepto por la puerta destrozada y los Dupain-Cheng abrazados y consolándose.

Ella corrió, no importando que no fuera cercana a la familia, no importando la queja de la gente que estaba allí.

Ella subió al cuarto y cuando llego vio la puerta abierta.

Y cuando entro… vio a Marinette abrazando fuertemente a Mario mientras esta lloraba en su hombro.

Mario estaba consolándola mientras le decía múltiples: "lo siento" "lo lamento" "esto no tenía que haber pasado"

Arelle sintió una clama injustificada en su ser… no sabía porque… pero estaba aterrorizada de que algo muy malo iba a pasar…

Pero gracias a Dios todo estaba bien…

Ahora solo quedaba ver como iría esta historia…

Pero ESO no les incumbía a ellos…

Ahora era cosa de la portadora del Miraculous de la creación y sus amigos…

Y aunque después de eso hayan tenido que apartarse un poco por órdenes de la agencia que les encargo la misión de proteger a Ladybug y Chat Noir fuera de lo relacionado a Akumas (fracaso espantoso) ellos decidieron igualmente velar por Marinette y sus amigos…

Pero ahora ellos no eran nada más que espectadores… esperando que la historia continúe…

 ** _Un par de días luego de aquello…_**

Gabriel caminaba como un fantasma alrededor de la mansión Agreste, hasta que llego a una habitación.

Aquella habitación era ocupada por Arelle Dumont, antigua mejor amiga de su esposa y de él, igual que lo fue Mario Dupain.

Ella vivio un tiempo después de la desaparición de su esposa… antes de retirarse sin avisar y dejarlo tirado sin nada ni nadie, excepto una carta de disculpa de Arelle en la cual lamentaba todo y decía que no podía aguantar estar allí.

Luego subio por la escalera hasta el tercer piso de la mansion, donde habia un puerta de madera doble gris que llevaba a un taller que le pertenecio a Mario Dupain en un tiempo que necesitaba un lugar donde guardar y trabajar en todo lo relacionado al sistema de seguridad de la mansion Agreste que el mencionado creo.

El lugar estaba completamente vacio y solo habia una nota de Mario donde lo culpaba junto a si mismo de todo lo sucedido desde lo que le paso a Emilie hasta la muerte de su hijo y los daños a sus compañeros de clase, pero culpaba a Gabriel por lo que le hizo a Adrien y a si mismo de no haberlo detenido cuando podía.

Que en resumen la culpa final era todo para Gabriel.

Pero al reverso de la nota todavía habia un mensaje.

-"Don't say i didn't warn you, Gabe" –"No digas que no te lo adverti, Gabe" en un inglés americano escrito por Mario-

Aquella era un frase que Mario utilizo alguna vez con Gabriel cuando empezó a usar el prodigio de la mariposa.

El malnacido lo dijo en inglés para fastidiarlo para que buscara su significado.

Ante todo lo que paso… el seguía jodiendolo y fastidiándolo.

-Maldito bastardo… -Dijo Gabriel mientras caía de rodillas ante la puerta gris y empezaba a llorar-

 ** _Me costó mucho esto, pero aprovechando que andaba inspirado decidí terminar con esto de una vez por todas y luego ponerme a trabajar en el próximo cap. de mi long-fic._**

 ** _Espero les haya gustado y lamento no darles un final feliz, pero no puedo alterar más la creación de una persona más que regresarlo a su curso original añadiendo únicamente la espectación de mis OC's como si fuera un lector como nosotros leyendo el fanfic._**

 ** _Repito todo esto está basado en el AU (Alternative Universe o Universo Alternativo) de kyotraveler "Adrien Agreste is dead" yo solo tome la idea para hacerle una especie de mención honorifica a esa buena historia de drama y sufrimiento muy poco visible en fanfics de MLB actualmente._**

 ** _Esta es una versión libre de una fusión de ambas historias (La mi fanfic "Miraculous: Las aventuras secretas Racoon Thief y Palom Paix" y "Adrien Agreste is dead" de kyotraveler)_**

 _Referencias_

 _1-El hechizo que uso Mario es una referencia a "El hechizo fatal" de SVTFOE._

 _2- "don't say i didn't warn you"_

 _"welp, i'm going to grillby's…"_

 _"papyrus, do you want anything?"_

 _Creo que es bastante claro._


End file.
